


Crime Consultant

by c_nan06



Category: ATEEZ (Band)
Genre: Murder Mystery, Mystery, Organized Crime
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-20
Updated: 2021-01-20
Packaged: 2021-03-11 23:53:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 372
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28875987
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/c_nan06/pseuds/c_nan06
Summary: when wooyoung received the book, he immediately scanned its contents. only to find an unfinished chapter. as per hongjoong, the librarian, it is meant to be discontinued by the main author, so that other writer's perspective can be written down. the events unfolded on his very eyes. he can either become the world's greatest writer, or just a mere killer.





	Crime Consultant

jung wooyoung, an undergrad, was kicked from his apartment due to the bills that piled up since he went to japan. luckily, he managed to get a job with a lodging area to stay on for the meantime. he applied as a general manager in a local convenience store, but due to the lack of his communication skills, he was hired as a cashier.

not that bad at all, at least he have the means to make money, plus a roof above his head. he thought of pursuing his major in writing, but he can't afford to pay college. in his free time, roaming the shelf of random books was all he can do. education is for the rich, he always thought. but, libraries are open for free.

he grew fond on the mysteries. from sir conan arthur doyle to agatha christie from the 30s. writing mystery wasn't his forte, but it sure deals with morality of a person, plus he likes the twist.

wooyoung's imagination were vast, he can come up with stories in one sitting, yet he just can't write crime plots which was absurd. 

his obsession with crimes of passion and professor moriarty was noticed by the librarian. he personally recommended an unpublished and unfinished novel, under the author named 𝗺𝗲𝗿𝗹𝗶𝗻 𝗴𝗶𝗹 𝗲𝘁𝗵𝗶𝗸, for wooyoung. he introduced himself as hongjoong.

hongjoong shared the details of the novel with wooyoung. it was still unnamed, hongjoong gave the task, to grant the novel a title, to the young writer. eyes fixated to the thick book, wooyoung nodded.

the librarian said that the book has powers to turn an author into something special, and it's good for a beginner like wooyoung.

as wooyoung his room, he immediately read the initial contents of the book.

𝐏𝐑𝐄𝐅𝐀𝐂𝐄

𝕿𝖍𝖎𝖘 𝖇𝖔𝖔𝖐 𝖎𝖘 𝖘𝖔𝖑𝖊𝖑𝖞 𝖋𝖔𝖗 𝖙𝖍𝖊 𝖎𝖒𝖆𝖌𝖎𝖓𝖆𝖙𝖎𝖛𝖊 𝖒𝖎𝖓𝖉𝖘, 𝖆𝖓𝖉 𝖆𝖗𝖙𝖎𝖘𝖙𝖎𝖈 𝖜𝖗𝖎𝖙𝖊𝖗𝖘 𝖜𝖍𝖔 𝖑𝖔𝖛𝖊𝖘 𝖙𝖔 𝖒𝖆𝖐𝖊 𝖒𝖞𝖘𝖙𝖊𝖗𝖞 𝖓𝖔𝖛𝖊𝖑𝖘. 

𝕴 𝖙𝖊𝖓𝖉 𝖙𝖔 𝖓𝖔𝖙 𝖋𝖎𝖓𝖎𝖘𝖍 𝖜𝖗𝖎𝖙𝖎𝖓𝖌 𝖙𝖍𝖊 𝖜𝖍𝖔𝖑𝖊 𝖇𝖔𝖔𝖐 𝖙𝖔 𝖑𝖊𝖙 𝖔𝖙𝖍𝖊𝖗'𝖘 𝖕𝖔𝖎𝖓𝖙 𝖔𝖋 𝖛𝖎𝖊𝖜 𝖙𝖆𝖐𝖊𝖘 𝖕𝖑𝖆𝖈𝖊. 𝕴𝖋 𝖎𝖙 𝖍𝖆𝖕𝖕𝖊𝖓𝖘 𝖙𝖔 𝖋𝖆𝖑𝖑 𝖚𝖓𝖉𝖊𝖗 𝖞𝖔𝖚𝖗 𝖍𝖆𝖓𝖉𝖘, 𝖞𝖔𝖚 𝖆𝖗𝖊 𝖇𝖑𝖊𝖘𝖘𝖊𝖉 𝖜𝖎𝖙𝖍 𝖘𝖚𝖈𝖍 𝖌𝖗𝖊𝖆𝖙 𝖜𝖗𝖎𝖙𝖎𝖓𝖌 𝖕𝖗𝖔𝖜𝖊𝖘𝖘.

𝕷𝖊𝖙 𝖙𝖍𝖊 𝖜𝖔𝖗𝖑𝖉 𝖘𝖊𝖊 𝖞𝖔𝖚𝖗 𝖕𝖔𝖜𝖊𝖗𝖘.

— 𝓜𝓮𝓻𝓵𝓲𝓷 𝓖𝓲𝓵 𝓔𝓽𝓱𝓲𝓴

little did wooyoung know, that this book will make him the powerful mystery author, and also a killer.

**Author's Note:**

> a newbie in this field, please do bear with the inconsistencies.


End file.
